


Fouls

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bruises, Concussions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, PREATH - Freeform, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin keeps getting fouled by an angry Norwegian team. Press worries for her girlfriend after the midfielder takes a really hard hit and doesn’t open her eyes. This is from prompt: Anon (tumblr): One of the players keep getting fouled and their girlfriend and the other players become overprotective of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fouls

**Prompt: Anon (tumblr): One of the players keep getting fouled and their girlfriend and the other players become overprotective of them.**

* * *

 

Tobin’s back hit the turf hard knocking the wind out of her. This was the third hit she had taken. The game was almost over, but there was still no score on the board. The game was getting more and more savage. The first time, they had simply tripped her. The second time, she had been ‘accidentally’ hit with an elbow to the face. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Bruises were already starting to form all over her body. Maybe she could convince her girlfriend to enjoy a bubble bath with her later. Christen always made her feel better.

Speaking of the forward, Press was beside the fallen girl within seconds. She couldn’t believe the refs weren’t calling fouls on the other team. They always had their backs turned when an incident occurred. Alex Morgan and Kelley O’Hara were having a screaming match with the lead referee who appeared to not be listening in the slightest. Their coach was evening complaining to one of the officials. For Jill Ellis to get up off the bench and put her diary down was a very big deal.

Christen went to her knees next to her girlfriend. “Tobs...honey, can you open your eyes? Please, you are worrying us.”

Ali and Becky were on either side of Christen looking down at their fallen teammate. The defenders were pissed. They couldn’t believe their teammate was taking such a beating. Whatever Tobin had done to piss off the Norwegians must have been pretty bad for them to act that way. Only Press knew what her girlfriend had done to upset them. She had shared a one-night stand with Isbell Herlovsen that meant a lot more to the striker than it had to Tobin.

Christen wasn’t jealous of her girlfriend’s past. They both had had a life before they met each other. Tobin’s had been a lot more sexual, whereas the forward’s had more to deal with taking care of puppies. Still they accepted each other past and all. Press just wished the other team would take a chill pill. The midfielder didn’t deserve this kind of treatment.

Tobin’s back was killing her, her jaw hurt from the elbow that had hit it, and her knees were scraped. Maybe if she stayed down long enough, Jill would just take her out. It would be easier on everyone. Her head had hit the ground when she had been knocked over. She doubted she’d get a concussion, but her head was still pounding. She could vaguely hear a noise. Someone was calling her name.

Becky held up her hand motioning the medics onto the field. Ali looked over at the bench and noticed Ashlyn looking at her. Their eyes met having a silent conversation. If Tobin was taken out, the Norwegians would most likely go after Christen. The couple had been very open about their relationship. The media had gone wild. Ali and Ashlyn had been happy for them, but still chose to keep their relationship private. There was no way that the other team didn’t know about Tobin’s girlfriend. The second Heath was cleared off the field; their unsportsmanlike focus would be turned onto Press. Ashlyn was silently telling Ali to watch her back and Press’s. Things could get ugly fast.

Christen voice held notes of hysteria. “Come on baby, wake up.” Tobin’s eyes finally opened just as the medics arrived pushing the tearful girl to the side. “Oh thank god!” She whispered tears of relief streaming down her face. HAO, who had approached her from behind, took the girl in her arm letting her sob into her shoulder. Carli, who was never good with emotions, patted Christen’s back trying to be soothing. Hope saw the action from across the field and rolled her eyes. She loved her friend, but she was oblivious at best when it came to soothing others.  

The medics looked over Tobin until they were finally able to coax her into talking. They kept repeating the same questions: ‘what year was it?’, ‘where was she’, and ‘how old she was’. The midfielder got most of their questions right, except when she was inserting her usual sarcasm. What year was it? Her answer was some stupid reference to Back to the Future that not even Press understood. Where was she? Her answer was the matrix. How old was she? Once again she went for sarcasm saying ageless. It was then that her girlfriend knew she was going to be ok. Tobin might be a little shaken up, but her humor had unfortunately remained intact.

The roughed up midfielder was helped up. She gave Christen a small smile, letting her know that everything was ok before being led off by the still concerned medics. In her place, Jill sent in on Morgan Brian in her place. The young girl felt bad that she was only getting to come in because her teammate came off. She was determined to assist in a goal for her injured friend. The Americans needed to take these Norwegians down once and for all.

The game started again all too soon. A couple of the players began to harass Press, but Ali and Moe ‘accidentally’ body checked them when they started something. Lucky the refs were just as oblivious to their actions as they had been to the previous fouls. The rules had changed. There were no fouls unless blood was drawn. It was street rules now.

With the rest of the team guarding her, Christen was able to move down the field with ease and at the last minute pass the ball to Carli for the game-winning goal. Instead of running to the rest of the team on the field, Christen went to the bench to celebrate. She hugged Ashlyn and Whitney, but only had eyes for Tobin. The limping girl had the biggest smile on her face as she gripped her girlfriend whispering words of praise. She knew her girl could be a hot stuff; she just need to be given the chance. The midfielder would gladly take a thousand fouls if it meant that world got to see Christen the way she did, like a superstar. The two hugged tighter the promise of their love clearly expressed. Through bruises and injured bones, they would have each other and that was all the mattered.

* * *

 

**This is part of the one-shots I am doing based on prompts I am given (** [ **Here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **). Please review, they are my crack.**


End file.
